


Handling Sera

by Accusing Parlour (super_cam)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Danger Kink, F/F, Glove Kink, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, if that's a thing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_cam/pseuds/Accusing%20Parlour
Summary: When a little bit of mischief in the rookery goes awry, Sera finds herself in Leliana's more than capable hands. After all she's heard about the feared Nightingale, her punishment is a pleasant surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=64127604#t64127604
> 
> Not only is this my first Dragon Age fic, it's my first writing of any substance for a few years, and probably my first piece of smut to see the light of day.

Sera should have known it was too easy. The lock on the drawer was useless, barely needed picking, could have been forced with a spoon handle probably. She just thought that perhaps the spymaster was as shoddy as she was feared. The rookery had been oddly quiet, or as quiet as a room full of birds could get, and she hadn’t been suspicious. She hadn’t even noticed anything askew when she stepped onto the mat. The snare had her hanging from the ceiling faster than she could say “h-yuk!” She was upside before she finished the undignified squeal of surprise.

After regaining her composure she swore up a storm. It had been a bit of fun really. A test of the Inquisition’s security, all for the greater good. And if she got some juicy gossip out of it, well that would be a happy surprise. And if it was important, well of course she planned to return the paperwork and tell Leliana that her security wasn’t up to snuff. It was purely innocent! Leliana would understand, right? A fun little mishap, she’d be let down, and they could all laugh about it. The rumours she’d heard were just rumours, right? Leliana couldn’t have gutted someone with a butter knife. Could she? No, that would be impossible. Probably.

She surveyed her predicament. Hanging from one foot, she could see the knot around her ankle. She never had the patience for learning to untie knots, which she knew would bite her in the arse someday. But she figured the rope may not need unknotting. She might be able to wriggle out if she tried hard enough. Though looking down, and stretching her arms really hard, she was maybe a foot from the stone floor. So that idea was going to hurt. A good plan B, Sera decided. Something slower was in order, maybe she could swing herself over to desk and grab on? Plan A, whatever it was going to be, did not have time to formulate, however.

“Well, this is not the prey I was expecting.” Sera saw the dark, hooded figure in the shadows, standing with her arms behind her back. Shortly after almost soiling herself in surprise, that is. She knew it was Leliana without seeing the face hidden in darkness. The Orlesian accent was unmistakable, as was the undertone of menace that was both inaudible and yet unmissable. An implication of danger while sounding like a Chantry sister offering charity. It was the kind of voice Sera could really get behind. Or below, or on top of. The kind that would cause shivers down her spine and knocking knees if it whispered into her ear. Sera certainly never wondered if Leliana had, in her time as a bard, had a stuck up noble woman tied up as she whispered dark and dangerous things in her ear. Nor had she imagined hushed, passionate whispers to a younger sister in a quiet Chantry cloister. She would have, if she were asked, strenuously deny any such fantasies about Leliana. Or any woman in the Inquisition for that matter. She didn’t entertain any sort of day dreams about them, no sir.

“I was just checking, yeah?” Sera said quickly. “Just making sure you’re taking care of this stuff, no harm in checking, yeah? Obviously you’ve got it sorted, all good!”

“Hmm.” Leliana stepped from the shadows, dressed in her usual outfit. Sera thought it a little much, to be honest. Like saying ‘I’m a spy’. But then that might be the point. Whatever, she had more important things to worry about. “Of course, Sera. It is good to be kept on your toes. Would you say I have passed your test, then?” She quirked an eyebrow. It was weird for Sera seeing it upside down, but she’d have time to ruminate on seeing an eyebrow go down, which is to say go up but backwards, later.

“Yeah! All clear. Got me good and proper, Inquisition’s secrets are safe with you. Time you let me down, yeah?”

“Ah, but I have a feeling if I were to check the drawer of my desk, I would be missing paperwork, no?” Leliana said. Sera was at a loss as to whether it was playful or threatening. Or both. Leliana was like that. Saying things that could mean different things. “And it would not be very good of me to let you escape with it.” She stepped forward, moving her hands in front of her, and taking the flared cuffs in turn, pulling them tighter upon her hands. It was ominous, yet silly. Sera might have laughed if she had not expected something horrible to come. Some kind of torture, probably. She would probably be dead on the other side of the mountain tomorrow, nobody the wiser. Strung up as she was, like one of the ratcatcher’s rats she had few options.

She swiped at Leliana’s approaching legs, forcing her to adeptly step back. Weak and desperate, she doubted she could really hurt Leliana with a fist in the best of times. It was a short reprieve though, as Leliana merely circled around her and approached from behind. Try as she might, and Maker did she try, the rope refused to give her enough slack to spin with Leliana, and fend her off. A wild kick behind with her free leg was caught easily. Her ankle was held tight by strong fingers underneath the soft glove. It kind of tickled on her bare skin. Lucky it was a less sensitive spot, else she would have been laughing, and that’d probably just piss Leliana off.

“It would be a great shame if I had to fetch the Inquisitor, Sera.” Leliana said. “The Inquisitor may well question keeping you around, no?” That put a chill down Sera’s spine. Getting kicked out would suck. The Herald’s Rest was a nice place to sleep, always warm and she drank on The Chargers’ tab. And that saving the world thing too, that was important. Piss on that idea. “Just be calm, and this shall not hurt.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sera gulped. Calm. She could be calm. Especially upside down with a renowned assassin-slash-spy ready to do Maker knew what. Totally calm. Just don’t kick her, yeah? She could do that. She didn’t kick people all the time, even when people deserved a good kicking.

“Good girl.” Leliana said. Whether it was meant to be sultry or not, Sera had no clue, but it hit a button she didn’t need hitting right then, especially she realised just what was happening. Her leg was straightened, and she felt a second soft, hand around her calf, clad in old leather, softened with use over time. Her skin felt all tingly under it’s touch. Was that even leather? Like Sera knew, she was no tailor. It moved slowly. Tortuously slowly down toward her breeches. It then moved first to the outside of her leg, softly patting at her knee and down her thigh to her hip. As Leliana started to move down the inside of the leg, she panicked.

“What are you doing?!” She said, loud and alarmed. She was sure someone in the library would hear, or perhaps Baldy a level down. But nothing came from it, not a shout nor a person investigating. It remained her and the spymaster alone. Of course there was no one to hear, she wasn’t dumb enough to go stealing with every random arse sitting in the other room. The tower was empty. Suspiciously so, she realised ten minutes too late.

“I am searching you for the papers.” Leliana said, as if it were completely normal to fondle a lady’s leggings.

“Well they ain’t there! You can see that!” The protestation did no good and the pat down continued, heading rather deeper between her thighs than Sera would have liked. It was better to have her off bare skin, but probably worse that her hand was heading dangerously where it shouldn’t, not without permission at least.

“There may be a secret pocket. Or perhaps the papers were hidden very expertly. It’s a matter of security, Sera. One must be thorough.” The elf had little choice but to grit her teeth and wait for the bead of sweat to run down her forehead, which is to say up towards the hairline. Hanging up side down made positions difficult. It felt like an age, but the hand soon enough moved on to her tied leg, throughly checking for any signs of concealed documents. Sera sighed with relief when Leliana finally went back up the leg to her bound ankle.. In any other situation, she’d have thought it to be a dream. Leliana was a bit of all right, not quite woof, but in places, pretty good. The relief was short lived when Leliana’s hands continued searching.

“Whoa! Bad touch!” She cried out as the hands got rather handsy with her jacksie. It’s not like Sera had anywhere to hide things there, she was an elf, it was mostly bones back there, well she thought so at least.

“Where better to hide something than where people are reticent to look?” Leliana said. A fair point, but Sera was fairly sure it was just groping. Especially considering how long her hands lingered.

“Maker!” Sera said, exasperated. “I shoved your papers down my shirt! Stop fondling, you perv!”. She hadn’t really even been trying to hide where the papers were, but figured coming clean would at least stop all this weird stuff. She’d heard plenty about Orlesian nobles liking to tie each other up and stuff, and sure it was a not unattractive idea, and Leliana was a not unattractive woman, but the reality was scary. Being at Leliana’s mercy had once made a prisoner in Haven soil himself… before she even got into the room. With all the stories, some of them had to be true, right? And none of them were from ladies extolling her virtues. Basically, if Sera could get out of it with all her fingers, it would be a success. Leliana stepped around, taking a knee in front of Sera, resting her arm on the raised leg, and addressed her face to face.

“Now, that was not so hard, Sera.” Leliana smirked, playfully rather than sadistically. Sera hoped she was getting away unscathed. “I am almost disappointed, it’s been a long time since I had the chance to tie up a cute young woman.” She said, leaving Sera baffled. Was Leliana being flirty or scary? Could’ve been either, though from anyone else saying it the way Leliana did, Sera would’ve said she had pulled. And done well for herself at that, they said older ladies knew their way around better, makes up for a little sagging. “Perhaps I shall leave you here, you’d make a pretty ornament.” Sera’s eyes went wide, and Leliana laughed. Sera hadn’t heard her laugh before, in that soft Orlesian accent, and it did things she’d rather not have done while upside down in a snare trap. She immediately scowled. Sure it might be funny for Leliana, but fuck that. She gave her a two fingered salute, as many a Fereldan had to an Orlesian before. Although in her position it didn’t quite show as a ‘V’ to Leliana. It failed to lessen the spymaster’s wry smile. “That has come to mean something quite different among the younger ladies at the masquerades in Val Royeaux.” Leliana mused.

“Blah.” Sera stuck her tongue out. “Who cares about stuck up nobles, just take your papers and let me down!”

“You are very eager for me to reach into your shirt, Sera. So are the young ladies in Val Royeaux making such signals.”

“Yeah, cause I’m hanging like a tit in the breeze!” Sera complained. It seemed to her that Leliana was in no hurry. Who cared about Orlesian ladies wanting to get felt up? Well, that depended on the lady and if Sera was there. But she wasn’t, she was here.

“Are you quite sure?” Leliana raised an eyebrow. “I ask because you could have retrieved my papers from your shirt yourself by now.”

“Oh.” Sera said quietly. That was quite true. She could still do it in fact.

“And still you have not.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sera tried to shrug, finding it much harder and stranger when hanging upside down with her arms swinging. It would, she supposed, not be a bad thing to have Leliana’s experienced hand fumbling around inside her top. Perhaps pleasant even. Sera’s arms were tired from hanging around. That was the excuse she agreed with herself. Just let the older, redheaded and very attractive woman feel her up to save energy. No other motives there. Definitely not noticing how it wasn’t just fear making her nervous.

Leliana reached for her and the softened leather splayed on her breast bone, warmed by the covered palm. Slowly it slid under the fabric, moving not with a desire to find anything, but searching for the sake of searching, exploring. Sera bit her lip as Leliana’s hand cupped her breast easily. Leliana was not a particularly large human, nor was Sera particularly petite for an elf, but the size difference worked out well enough that it was little more than a handful for the spymaster. Running her hand in small circles was unlikely to find anything, but Sera wasn’t complaining. She whined as the hand retreated, though she was sated quickly as Leliana moved to the other breast. Again she was thorough, if meandering in her search, covering as much skin as she could, even after her fingertips brushed against the crumpled paper that was stuffed a little further down. She lingered, idly massaging. Sera groaned. Just a little, like a purr. Barely audible. It was pretty good, she supposed.

“It seems the papers are out of my reach,” Leliana said as she extracted her gloved hand. Her fingers idly played with the end of the lace that kept Sera’s shirt in check. She’d been lazy with it, of course, running a single lace up, looping it in on the diagonal and out on the horizontal rather than crossing carefully, or getting creative and making a pattern. The shirt itself was worse for wear and the tears would’ve been stitched up, or the whole thing just replaced, by most people. It wasn’t even knotted at the top, meaning Leliana was able to pull it through easily. Leliana felt Sera’s breath hitching in her chest as she realised what was about to happen. Being tied up and fondled wasn’t her fault, and wasn’t by itself embarrassing, at least compared to doing so with her tits out. Leliana seemed to sense the reason for hesitation just from noticing the short breath. “Do not worry.” She said softly. “My people will not come here for some time and the library is empty. Quite safe.”

Sera’s face still showed worry, but she said nothing, just sighing in appreciation as the leather returned to her skin, two fingers pushed under the fabric again as Leliana deftly found the inside loop across, and pulled the lace through, slithering into garment like a burrowing worm disappearing into soil. With her free hand, Leliana pulled the lace out of the hole on the other side. The lace snaking around in Sera’s cleavage elicited a choked giggle. She hoped Leliana did not notice she was ticklish. Leliana worked like an expert, slowly but not never making a mistake, never pulling too hard, as she unlaced the shirt, loosening it around Sera’s chest, soon enough working far enough that her breasts were free to feel the cold air of the tower. The spymaster took a moment to glance at what she had unwrapped, giving an appreciative smirk before taking the now easily reached papers.

“There we are.” Leliana grinned, checking the papers were in order. Nothing of critical importance, that would be memorised and burned, but it was still important, nothing was trivial in her line of work. She stood and returned them to the drawer. “I’ll let you down now, I’m sure you have important business.”

“Wait!” Sera interjected before Leliana could move a muscle. She could hardly believe what she was about to say, but it had been a long time since it had been someone else’s hand doing that, and well, what was the saying? When in Antiva? “You can’t just leave a girl hanging, yeah? Not like this, but like, you know?” She waved her arms in vague shapes, that might help explain, in another world. “Not hanging from the roof, but like, don’t leave something half finished, you know?”

“Now who is the pervert?” Leliana replied with what Sera would’ve called a shit eating grin. Like a right cocky prick.

“That’s still you. I ain’t tying you up and fondling your bits.” Sera retorted.

“Please, Sera,” Leliana scoffed. “You can barely lace a blouse. You couldn’t tie me up.”

“Ugh!” Sera groaned. “Whatever, just let me down… but don’t _let me down_ , yeah?” Sera was frustrated. By everything more or less. Leliana’s smug face. Getting caught in the first place. Having stupidly decided to go with this groping. Asking for more. It was all stupid. But still, it wasn’t like hot older were up in her stuff enough to turn it down. Well, she could but… well she, didn’t want to. Leliana was good at keeping secrets, so it was all good. No downsides, right?

Sera was lowered slowly as Leliana worked some hidden mechanism, bracing herself with her hands on the floor until finally she could have both feet on the floor again, and the rookery was the right way up. She was suddenly dizzy and light headed. Things were the right way up, but not half as level as they ought to have been. She thrust her arms out wide trying to balance herself. A caged bird cawed sarcastically at her, and Sera sneered at it, mentally threatening to cook it for dinner. She didn’t say it aloud because she was sure Leliana would have pitched her over the barricade and down three storeys for threatening harm on the animal.

Not that she had time to do any such thing. Leliana was behind Sera in a flash, hands reaching around to continue with the lace where they’d left off. It was scarcely necessary, the shirt was plenty loose. It was hard to complain however, having the human pressed up against her back, the rise and fall of Leliana’s diaphragm against her back as warm breaths spread against her ear. Those all right parts of her like right there on her shoulder blades. Damn, was she good at this. She deftly snaked the boot lace out of Sera’s shirt, leaving it open for her hand to enter. Sera whined as her fingers played idly across her stomach, already impatient. She rarely dallied when it came to this, and it wasn’t like this was a bed chamber where they could expect some time and privacy.

It wasn’t long before Leliana shifted her ministrations back to Sera’s breasts, causing her to arch her back further into the embrace. She somehow knew just what Sera wanted, quitting with the softy teasing, and getting really hands on. She moaned, finally getting some real stimulation as she was squeezed and pinched, the strong hands going between expert massage and the application of tiny pains exactly when Sera wanted it to. A good bit of fun that was about to get weird, or weirder. Sera felt teeth on her ear, right at the pointy bit. The lightest nibble. She melted, legs giving way so it was only Leliana’s arm around her waist that kept her upright. She felt flushed all over, surely bright red in the face.

“W-what the fuck?” Sera gasped. That was something else, a mere fraction of a second but it sent a jolt through her like nothing she’d felt before. She was breathless. She’d never felt something quite as good as whatever that was. It was like… some really good shit.

“Some elves are particularly sensitive.” Leliana purred into the bitten ear. It made Sera shudder. Too elfy, ugh. “And some have just been too impatient to learn what their body desires.” She helped Sera to find her feet again, and then found the frayed hem of her shirt. Sera dutifully lifted her arms, allowing Leliana to pull it over her head, and carelessly discard it nearby. Sera didn’t much care where it went when Leliana’s lips found her neck, planting soft kisses, journeying down her back. Her hands followed, finding Sera’s hips, thumbs hooking into the waist of her breeches. She yanked them down to Sera’s knees in one move. She was suddenly feeling the cold all over, but Sera was thankful that it was less lovey dovey than all that kissing. Fun, but bleh, she wanted her to just get on with it!

Alas, it was not to be so soon.

“That’s not the colour I expected.” Leliana laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sera sighed. “I’m not ‘elfy’ so it’s funny I’m wearing green underpants. I just wear whatever, yeah? Stop being weird.” She was stopped from saying anything more by an errant giggle escaping from her throat. Leliana’s hand grasped her knees from behind, and Sera had other sensitive places other than the ears. And apparently, Leliana enjoyed torturing her, drawing light circles with her thumbs, making Sera’s legs shake involuntarily and the giggles turn into an awkward snort. She stopped, and let Sera step out of her shoes and breeches, but kept her facing the centre of the rotunda, as she stroked from ankle to knee to hip languidly. It was weird to Sera, but good weird that Leliana was doing all this touching stuff. She wasn’t really used to anything that wasn’t rough and ready, quick fun. Especially not surrounded by crows. Or ravens. Whatever these birds were. And not at such risk of interruption either. Her underclothes soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

It suddenly occurred to Sera that this was incredibly one-sided, but was shushed as she tried to voice her complaints. Her complaints about being shushed were then shushed by Leliana’s hand on the top of her head, taking a fistful. Sera gasped, realising yet another thing about herself. A few guards had tried grabbing her by the hair before, but had it been a woman in that armour, she might have learned this thing sooner. Leliana guided her forward by the hair, and bent her over the barrier circling the huge hole, looking down the tower, to Solas’ little studio, where he painted his poncy murals. They didn’t even look like what they were meant to be!

And the bald elf himself was sat down there, mixing paint in a pot, having at some point entered quietly enough it didn’t travel all the way up.. And Sera was up here, starkers with her tits out for all to see. Her knees wobbled for three reasons. It was a long, long way down. Far enough that falling looked deadly. Baldy was down there, and if he decided to look up for any reason, he was going to get an eyeful. Might be the highlight of his boring life, but Sera didn’t much like the idea of blokes, and this one in particular, getting this view. The final reason for her weak knees was that the other two weren’t really as distracting as she hoped they’d be. Maybe they weren’t even a distraction but hot? She felt Leliana’s clothed hips pressing against her rear as she leaned over to put her mouth near Sera’s ear. She thought, for one horrible moment, Leliana might bite it again, and that was sure to either alert Solas, or send her toppling over the edge like a ragdoll to eventually go splat.

“You should probably be quiet, no?” The redhead whispered, sultry and authoritative. Good advice for the situation entirely of her creation, Sera thought. It would be easy enough, supposing Leliana stuck to all the teasing she’d down so far.

She didn’t.

It wasn’t.

Leliana was not merely an older, experienced woman. She was a downright expert in the sexual arts, she had training and experience as a bard that meant her fingers could play a partner as easily as a lute. Better perhaps, considering she was out of practice with the instrument. One finger dancing around Sera’s entrance had her hands scrambling for a grasp on the beam she was bent over. She was wide-eyed when it wiggled inside, unable to focus, not even cognisant of what was below her. Solas painted away, still unawares. She bit her lip, sure she was going to draw blood as a second finger came into play and she realised it was not going to be as easy as she hoped.

Slowly as Leliana started to work her fingers harder, lip biting was not enough. Sera’s mouth had a mind of it’s own, lips parting, forcing Sera to silently choke down her pleasure. She plugged her mouth with as much of her fist as she could get in there, biting down hard lest any sound escape. Her other hand was too slick with sweat to hang onto the timber. Perspiration all over her body threatened to drip down on Solas. Her muscles ached with tension. She would have flopped over had Leliana not taken another handful of blonde hair, holding her steady. It was painful, but that just made it all the sweeter. She could barely think about how weird this situation had become, or anything really.

Sera’s release came down like a high dragon. Huge, unstoppable and stronger than she had ever imagine. She flailed, still just aware enough of the situation, the danger. Her jaw clamped down on the fingers in her mouth, her free arm swung about of it’s own accord, looking for something to hit, some release of the tension flowing through her, and out of her, her legs shook like an earthquake was beneath her feet. Leliana’s oh so delightful fingers had no mercy, teasing out everything Sera had, enjoying watching her spasm in her precarious position, until finally she had no more to give.

She pulled Sera away from the precipice, to safety. From falling or being seen, at least. Not from Leliana, although Sera was unsure whether she really wanted to be safe from the spymaster. Not if it was always going to be like that. She wanted to say something. It was kind of awkward, sitting on a cold stone floor in the rookery, stark naked, sticky with sweat, shaking and panting like a tired Mabari hound, with Leliana standing there, watching with an amused smile. She looked at the Leliana glanced at her glove, now sodden, and flicked her wrist toward the ground, shedding some of the fluid gathered on her fingers.

“Well.” Sera said quietly, after regaining her breath. She looked at the teeth marks on her hand, dug deep. It hurt, but not a bad hurt. “...Fuck me. That was something. You do that to all the girls that come up here?”

“Only the naughty ones.” Leliana laughed, picking up the discarded garments, and tossing them to Sera. “Now run along, Sera.”

“What? That’s it?” She said. “Like you just do me, and I toddle off? Don’t you want-”

“No.” Leliana interrupted. “Not now at least. I’ve business to attend to.” Sera saw her putting something into her drawer, just out of view for her sitting on the floor. “I’ve an appointment with Josephine soon, and she is nothing if not punctual.” Sera heard the distant sound of a door closing. Distant and down. “Run along now, Sera.”

Sera needed no more warning. She scrambled to her feet, throwing her shirt over her head, getting tangled up the shoulder straps and struggling into her plaideweave breeches, still weak from the exertions forced upon her. She looked as messy as she felt, her shirt unlaced, her bits only concealed by her holding the shirt closed. As she scrambled to door leading out onto Skyhold’s walls, struggling with her shoes, Leliana had something to add.

“Should I desire anything from you, you’ll know.” It didn’t make much sense to Sera. Was she going to send a messenger or something? Whatever. This whole thing had started off weird, and Leliana was ending it weird. She simply scurried off, plunging into the darkness and chill of night in the Frostback Mountains. Her teeth were chattering by the time she was climbing through the window of her little room, unseen, she hoped. Most people were asleep or drinking in the tavern, and the sentries tended to look out rather than in. It was easy enough.

Two weeks later, Sera had the vague idea that it had all been a dream. Not a word from Leliana, in fact the few times she encountered the woman, it seemed as if nothing had happened at all. Was it even real? It had felt real, and that made it real, right? Something happening wasn’t like a thing you could touch, so she guessed it feeling real meant it had to be real. This dream business was just her being weird. Besides, she’d lost a pair of underpants, and that was proof enough.

She sat in her little room in The Herald’s Rest, doodling a flying butt, when she heard the familiar thud of an arrow in wood from the open window. The arrow stood at a high angle in the window frame of the one she left open all day. The arrow wrapped in green cloth. She quickly plucked the arrow out of the woodwork, hoping no one had seen, and unfurled her knickers. A small piece of paper fell out; a hastily scribbled invitation to repay a debt. Sera grinned. She get Leliana, she’d get her good.


End file.
